


It's Complicated: 12x12 Coda

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Coda, Concerned Dean, First Kiss, M/M, Mary Ships It, Post-Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Sam Ships It, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: For once Dean wants to talk about it and Cas doesn’t





	

Dean continued to fuss over Cas when they got back to the bunker. He made him strip down so he could wash his bloody clothes and gave him some clean ones to wear for the night. He checked him over a couple more times just to be sure he was whole again.

 

Sam and Mary hung back. It was quietly understood that Dean and Cas were a package deal. You didn’t get one without the other. Mary was beginning to realize there was more to them than a friendship or even a kinship.

 

“I saw the way he reacted to the waitress flirting with him. How  _ you _ reacted.” She told Sam over coffee.

 

“Mom…”

 

“Sure, Dean played it off but he didn't have to. At least not for my benefit. Or Wally’s for that matter. His sister is gay.”

 

Sam was a little shocked to hear that. He thought he was the only one who ever noticed. “It’s complicated.”

 

Mary rolled her eyes. “So? Everything about us is complicated. The way Cas looks at him and the things he says to him...he loves Dean so much that he couldn't bear the thought of a world without him in it even if it was for another minute.”

 

Sam looked down at his hands cradling his cup. “We lost Cas before. The Leviathan. Cas disappeared into the water and Dean pulled out his trenchcoat. He folded it like a widow’s flag and held it to his chest. He took it e everywhere. He also drank so much I thought he was killing himself. Maybe he was.”

 

He looked up to see tears forming in Mary’s eyes. He took a deep breath and continued. “If Cas had died he would have gone anywhere to get him back. Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, the Empty. He would spend the rest of his life finding him. I just don’t know if he realizes he’s  _ in  _ love with Cas.”

 

“I didn't know what to make of Castiel when I met him. I had a gun on him and Dean stepped between us. He’s an  _ angel _ and Dean walks a step ahead of him to protect  _ him _ .” She gave a weak laugh. “I should have seen it right then, the moment Castiel saw him.”

 

“I’ve watched it happen over time. You know Dean hasn't slept with anyone in two years? That waitress a few weeks back only got to second base because his memory got zapped. And he still feels bad about it. Like he cheated on Cas.”

 

“How do you know they aren't together? What if they’ve just been hiding it?”

 

“Because he's my brother and he would constantly gloat that he’s ‘getting some’ and I'm not.” Sam said before realizing he was talking about their sex lives with his mother. “Sorry.”

 

Mary waved it off. “You’re both grown men. I’d be more concerned if you were living like monks.”

 

“Here lately…”

 

***

 

“I don’t require sleep, Dean.”

 

“To quote Prince Asshat, ‘I don't care.’ You almost died today, Cas. I think you're entitled to a nap,” Dean argued. He’d brought an extra pillow and blanket into his room and laid them out on the bed. 

 

Cas rolled his eyes and got into his side of the bed. Dean had barely left him out of his sight for hours. He could at least lay there for Dean’s peace of mind. “Fine. Do I get a bedtime story too?”

 

“Don’t. I know what you're doing. You think if you pull an attitude with me you’ll get the silent treatment and we won't talk about this.”

 

Cas huffed in frustration. “I lived. We fight another day.”

 

“You said you loved me.”

 

“I do.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Cas turned to face Dean. “You’ve never said that to me before.”

 

“Well you haven't either.”

 

Uncomfortable silence. Where were they supposed to go from there? They love each other. They would die for each other. Why was is so hard to ask one another what kind of love it was?

 

Dean finally broke. “You didn't want that waitress, did you?”

 

A heavy sigh. “No. It was a little embarrassing. I didn’t appreciate you goading her either.”

 

Dean accepted that. He was just trying to make Cas seem more human in front of the other hunter. Even Cas had ordered food and eaten it to appear normal. “Sorry. I didn't want to spook Wally any more than you did. And if you were interested I was being your wingman.”

 

“I felt very uncomfortable. Much like I do now.”

 

Dean sat up in bed. “Okay, what the fuck, Cas?” Cas sat up as well. 

 

“Maybe I’m just filling my role as a Winchester. Maybe I don't want to talk about my feelings right now.” He stared down the hunter. He’d been vulnerable and desperate. He thought he had moments to live. He didn't expect to survive and deal with the fallout of his declaration.

 

Instead of fighting back, Dean's expression softened and he took Cas’ hand. “No more talking.” He leaned over and gave Cas a peck on the lips. He pulled back to gauge the angel’s expression.

  
Cas didn't pull away. He sat like a stone for what felt like a million beats in Dean's chest. He moved forward to try another kiss, this one lingering. “Goodnight, Dean. We can talk about this in the morning.”


End file.
